Lluvia en plena primavera
by KaT IvanoV
Summary: Su vista se encontraba algo nublada debido a ese intenso dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo...y mas específicamente en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba a una gran velocidad, sus labios estaban entreabiertos debido a que su respiración no lograba llegar...


**љŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦ Lluvia En Plena Primavera љŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦ**

**1. Perdida**

**Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico-chico)**

Se encuentra mirando fijamente como esos blancos y finos copos de nieve se posaban sobre la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia pintándola de un hermoso color blanco, una muy fina capa sobre la ciudad escondiendo lo que en verdad la cuidad era, lo que en verdad ese lugar era...el único lugar en el cual vivía...esa gran abadía, a ese lugar no se le podía llamar hogar por que no lo era, para el era una cárcel, por todo el sufrimiento que le causo pero para otros era su único refugio de las calles frías, solitarias y sombrías...

La nieve era como la abadía, ya que la nieve podía esconder entre su blanca faz algo mortal, si caes en ella por mucho tiempo puedes llegar a perderlo todo de un momento a otro...si, la nieve era como la abadía en cierto modo ya que ambas podía ser mortales de un momento a otro y si llegabas a subestimarla ese era un grave error que muchos ya habían cometido en ciertas ocasiones...

Su mirada dejo por unos momentos de observar la nieve para mirar la estructura de lo que era su "hogar" la gran y lúgubre abadía...ese lugar provocaba un fuerte escalofrío tan solo de mirar su fachada...pero eso a el no le importaba ya que no de tanto tiempo de vivir en ese horrible lugar logro acostumbrarse a semejante escena que ante sus ojos aparecía...lo único que a el le importaba en esos momentos eran dos cosas...de las cuales una era la mas difícil...pero el no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente...eso nunca.

Dando un suspiro camino con paso firme a lo que seria un arduo entrenamiento...cada paso que daba le retumbaba fuertemente en los oídos debido a que en ese momento no se podía escuchar ruido alguno en tan siniestro lugar...estaba tan acostumbrado a ese lugar que no tenia que enfocar su vista en el camino ya que su cuerpo lo llevaba a su destino mientras el estaba perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos...el camino siempre era el mismo, el lugar siempre era el mismo, al igual que las comidas, sus compañeros, sus dormitorios, todo en ese lugar era lo mismo siempre tan monótono...hasta sus entrenamientos eran los mismos...

Con algo de aburrimiento vio la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos y detrás de ella se podían escuchar claramente una que otra voz...al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a varios niños mas pequeños que el...entrenar arduamente para algún día poder llegar a superarlo a el y a sus compañeros de equipo...Ja y pensar que el antes pensaba solo en eso...era irónico que ahora esa no fuera su prioridad en esos momentos...eso ahora solo era una forma de entretener a su mente para que dejara de pensar en cierta persona que lo traía totalmente confundido y en momentos muy distraído logrando así uno que otro castigo por parte de Boris el cual no toleraba ni una sola falla, el mas mínimo error le costaba los peores castigos de los cuales ya estaba mas que acostumbrado debido a tantos años de crueldad por parte de ese hombre hacia si y hacia sus compañeros de equipo...pero todo era según Boris para lograr ser mejores a cada momento.

Solo había algo que lograba que se levantara altivamente después de cada castigo dado por Boris, algo que hacia que se pusiera de pie aunque sintiera cada fibra de su pie destrozarse con cada movimiento que hacia, ese algo que le decía que no podía darse por vencido en esos momentos, que podía dar mas de el mismo y me le iba a dar a Boris la satisfacción de ver su sufrimiento ni a Boris ni a nadie, era por eso que después de cada castigo, no importando que tan cruel fuera se ponía de pie y salía de ahí con la mirada altiva con cierto toque de superioridad el cual odiaba Boris y los guardias de la abadía...

Soltando un imperceptible suspiro levanto su mirada para verlo recargado en una de las tantas paredes de ese lugar sin ponerle atención a nada ni a nadie...pero eso el lo cambiaria por completo no permitiría que de cierto modo la arrogancia de Hiwatari le ganara, eso nunca...si, era el idiota de Hiwatari, ese idiota...ese maldito creído...ese desgraciado de Hiwatari...¿por que se creía el mejor? muy fácil todo era por que es el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari...pero el le quitaría toda esa altivez que tenía...

Con paso seguro se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hiwatari el cual ni se inmuto ante su presencia...como odiaba el ser ignorado por este pero no dejaría que se diera cuenta de ello eso jamás...si Kai podía ser arrogante el podía serlo todavía mas, el podía ser mejor que Kai...podía demostrarle a Kai que el podía estar a su altura...y se lo demostraría de todas las formas posibles...aunque este lo llegase a odiar, lograría demostrarle que existía alguien a la altura del inalcanzable Kai hiwatari y ese alguien era él y nadie mas que el.

Con ese único objetivo se para frente a Kai...pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo en su contra la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes a excepción de Hiwatari el cual ni se inmuto lo único que pude escuchar fue como soltaba un gruñido el cual nadie escucho solo el que se encontraba a una corta distancia de Hiwatari...

Su atención dejo por completo a Hiwatari para fijarla sobre el hombre que entraba impasiblemente por esa puerta...ese hombre los miraba queriendo con su mirada impasible infundir temor sobre quien se cruzara por su camino...pero claro estaba que a el lo único que le provocaba ese hombre era una gran lastima... ¿lastima? por que le daba lastima ese hombre es un maldito, el cual maltrata a todos y se siente superior a todos...sin darse cuenta que es solo un maldito muñeco al cual manipulan a su antojo...Ja eso es lo irónico el cree que es el titiritero pero solo es uno de los tantos títeres que están bajo el control de Voltaire...

Lo mas irónico de todo es que hasta su propio nieto fue uno de los tantos títeres de Voltaire...ese era el hombre que daba mas asco, como era posible que usara a su propio nieto como si fuera un objeto...pero eso ahora no importaba, al menor a el no tenia por que importarle a Kai fue al que menos le importo ese detalle por que a el si tenia que importarle...

Boris después de mirarlos a todos fijamente con su tonta intención de hacer que creyeran que el es superior a todos ellos...ordeno a todos o casi todos para hacer su entrenamiento...pero fue diferente con Kai ya que Boris le llamo y el primero sin decir ni replicar nada salio detrás de Boris lo cual ya era costumbre, siempre Boris buscaba a Kai para quien sabe que y no regresaba hasta después de que terminaba el entrenamiento y llegaba muy fatigado...Ja y volvemos a lo mismo ahí esta de nuevo esa muestra de que Kai es superior a nosotros, demostrando que el puede tener un mejor trato que cualquiera de ellos...eso le molestaba en sobremanera hacia que su sangre hirviera por el coraje que sentía al ver que por mas que intentara ser mejor que Hiwatari este de una u otra forma llegaba a demostrarle que era superior a el...pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo derrotado eso nunca...así que con esa idea en la mente se dio a la tarea de entrenar arduamente a lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

ŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљ

Su vista se encontraba algo nublada debido a ese intenso dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo...y mas específicamente en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba a una gran velocidad, sus labios estaban entreabiertos debido a que su respiración no lograba llegar a sus pulmones...estaba en uno de los corredores de la abadía tratando de recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo...una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración mientras que la otra estaba ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio al estar sobre la pared para darle un poco de apoyo.

Sentía un terrible dolor recorrer su cuerpo por completo...su mirada a cada momento se nublaba mas a cada paso que intentaba dar...pero claro que no se podía quedar ahí y menos así...no podían verlo así nadie se tenia que dar cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba...nadie lo sabría...nadie.

Tratando de recuperar su respiración pausada respiro hondamente llenando sus pulmones completamente de aire, recuperando sus postura altiva y en cierto modo arrogante que tenia con todos dejo de recargarse en la pared para incorporarse y comenzar a caminar lentamente...todavía sentía ese dolor en el pecho pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación tomar una ducha para que su cuerpo se relajara y descansar un poco...como le desagradaba tener que ir con Boris...odiaba eso por que siempre se sentía así después de salir de la maldita oficina de Boris, que acaso no entendía que...

Otro fuerte dolor en su pecho hizo que cayera de rodillas en el piso haciendo un estrepitoso sonido...su respiración se volvió a agitar de nueva cuenta su mano presionaba fuertemente su pecho tratando de apaciguar su dolor...

- Maldición – su respiración era mas dificultosa a cada momento se comenzaba a marear todo a su alrededor daba vueltas...se empezaba a sentir muy mal su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, a sus pulmones les faltaba oxigeno, sentía que su pecho estaba apunto de estallar...

- ¿Kai?...- su mirada viajo hasta encontrar de donde provenía esa voz...y se pudo dar cuenta que frente a el se encontraba Yuriy el cual lo miraba sin entender que le ocurría en esos momentos – ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto acercándose a Kai mientras este con lentitud se ponía de pie.

- Eso es algo que no te importa Ivanov – soltó con acides comenzando a caminar con pasos algo torpes debido a su estado...camino pasando de largo a Yuriy el cual solo soltó un gruñido en evidente muestra de enojo por la forma en que Kai le hablaba en esos momentos en los cuales se apreciaba claramente que estaba muy mal...su mirada se poso en Kai el cual estaba apunto de entrar a su habitación y con pasos presurosos alcanzo a Kai antes de que pudiera serrarle la puerta justo en el rostro con un fuerte portazo el cual pudo detener con mucha facilidad debido a que sabia como era Kai cuando no quería que lo molestaran pero en esos momentos el no se sentía con ánimos como para soportar la superioridad de Kai en esos momentos había tenido un muy mal momento al estar soportando a Bryan un buen rato con sus constante humor negro y sus burlas hacia su persona...y para rematar su maldito día llegaba Kai y mandarlo a volar...pero el tenia la culpa por estar de idiota metiéndose en donde no le llaman...

Pero es que quien no se preocuparía al ver al gran Kai "presumido" Hiwatari de rodillas con una mano en el pecho y con su respiración muy agitada y dificultosa...pero claro como siempre Yuriy de idiota preocupándose por el, para después que, recibir la respuesta mas obvia viniendo de Kai "Eso es algo que no te importa Ivanov"...pero claro no se podía esperar otra respuesta por parte de Kai...

¿Que era lo que esperaba? acaso esperaba un tonto "No es nada Yuriy, estoy bien pero gracias por preocuparte por mi"...Ja eso seria lo mas loco que en su vida escucharía por parte de Kai...y sobre todo por que Kai nunca le llamaba Yuriy siempre le decía por su apellido y si llegaba a tener suerte le llamaba Tala solo a eso llegaba a aspirar a un simple y sin sentido Tala y claro que esas palabras nuca las escucharía ni en sus mas locos sueños...y el día que los llegara a escuchar salir de los labios de Kai seria el fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis...cerro la puerta con mucha mas fuerza de la que Kai había utilizado...como odiaba la actitud llena de arrogancia de Kai...odia su actitud altiva eso era lo que mas detestaba de Kai eso le repudiaba...

Y al parecer Boris estaba mas que enterado de cuan odiaba eso de Kai ya que cuando este llego se lo asignaron como compañero de habitación...si tenían que compartir las mismas cuatro mugrosas paredes...y no era en sentido figurado por que si que estaban mugrosas esas paredes, ya que en algunas partes se podía ver las marcas de la humedad tanto en las paredes como en el techo, pero que se le podía hacer no tenían a donde ir...o al menos Yuriy no por que Kai podía regresar con sus amigos a Japón y perderse por donde el quisiera y donde el quisiera pero...¿que era lo que lo retenía en Rusia, que era lo que lo mantenía en ese asqueroso lugar...

Miro detenidamente toda la habitación y se encontró con que Kai estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas...y por primera vez pudo notar como sus ropas estaban algo ¿sudadas? y mal puestas pero ¿Por qué?...¿que era lo que Kai estaba ocultando? y ¿por que demonios sus ropas estaban así de sudadas y puestas al azar como si se las hubiera puesta lo mas rápido posible?...pero a el no tenia por que importarle o que le pasara o no a Kai a el lo único que debía importarle era el mismo...

Ahhh... ¿pero a quien quería engañar?...no podía hacer eso a él le importaba demasiado saber que era lo que le pasaba a Kai como para que se dijera así mismo que no tenia por que preocuparse por el...con mucho pesar se dejo caer sobre su respectiva cama sus pies colgaban de esta, sus manos descansaban a sus anchas sobre su cama sus ojos estaban cerrados en visible despreocupación...todo lo contrario a lo que en sus pensamientos estaba surgiendo en esos precisos momentos de un silencio sepulcral...lo único que se podía escuchar era cada uno de los movimientos que Kai realizaba en esos momentos...

Kai miraba fijamente a Yuriy sin poner realmente atención a lo que se encontraba en esos momentos a su alrededor, lo miraba fijamente...se le hacia muy extraño que Yuriy no le hubiera reclamado absolutamente nada por casi haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara, estaba totalmente seguro de que le gritaría, insultaría, golpearía o trataría de vengarse de el por el acto cometido en su contra...

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Yuriy entro a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado...y ahora se encontraba cómodamente recostado sobre su cómoda cama...dejo que su mente divagara en todo lo sucedido días atrás con respecto a su llegada a ese lugar la actitud tan a cierto punto comprensible de los chicos...pero aun así el no dejaba de ser el "engreído y frió" Kai Hiwatari...pero como todo el mundo guardaba sus secretos y problemas...los cuales no pensaba revelar a nadie o casi nadie...

Miro a Yuriy por unos momentos mas para después seguir con lo que momentos antes estaba haciendo...lo cual era buscar ropas limpias ya que las suyas se encontraban muy sucias...miro su mano derecha y pudo percatarse de que en ella se encontraban rastros de ¿sangre?...pero como era posible que fuera tan descuidado y no percatarse de ese insignificante detalle pero al parecer Yuriy no se percato de el se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos ahora su pregunta era...cuales eran esos pensamientos que tenían tan distraído a Yuriy?...o mas bien ¿quien era el que estaba en la mente del pelirrojo?

Yuriy descansaba pasiblemente sobre su cama...cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos diría que se encontraba dormido pero Kai podría jurar que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de su parte y quería comprobar si estaba en lo correcto...dejo aun lado sus ropas limpias y se dirigió a paso seguro pero silencioso a donde se encontraba Yuriy se paro frente a este mirándolo intensamente...pero este no hacia movimiento alguno, eso le extraño mucho ya que siempre que estaban juntos tenían como resultado un pleito tanto verbal como físico...pero en esta ocasión no ocurría nada...¿acaso el pelirrojo lo estaba ignorando como el lo hacia?...¿acaso quería que fuera él el que se rebajara a hablarle?...Ja si eso era lo que quería no lo conseguiría...

Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Yuriy no lo estaba ignorando...estaba completamente dormido y se pudo dar cuenta de ello cuando vio como este se movía levemente en la cama quedando a pocos centímetros de la orilla de su cama...una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios al ver la clara oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando para poder molestar a Ivanov...

Tomo con ambas manos las suaves sabanas que tenia la cama y con mucha fuerza las jalo...¿resultado?...estrepitoso sonido muy hueco al momento de que Yuriy dio de lleno con el piso...Yuriy miro para todos lados buscando la causa de su caída y pudo ver a Kai con las sabanas de su cama en las manos...y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Azoto la res - se burlo Kai mirando fijamente a Yuriy el cual mostraba un muy evidente enojo debido a la abrupta interrupción de sus sueños.

- Estupido que te crees... ¿por que diablos hiciste eso? – se levanto tomando a Kai del cuello de su camisa azotándolo ferozmente contra una de las paredes de la habitación mirándolo fieramente...Kai debido al golpe cerro los ojos y al ver la mirada de Yuriy sonrió ampliamente...al ver realizado su cometido.

- Por tu propio bien será mejor que me sueltes...- su voz se escuchaba realmente calmada...todo lo contrario a la voz de Yuriy que se escuchaba muy molesta...pero aunque su voz estuviera muy calmada su cuerpo trataba de liberase del agarre de Yuriy.

- Ja como si te tuviera miedo – se burlo Yuriy mirando fijamente a Kai...el cual comenzaba a forcejear por ser liberado.

- Ivanov no te conviene tentar tu suerte...- habló recalcando cada una de sus palabras – Suéltame – ordeno tajantemente.

- ¿Así?...que pasa si no lo hago y en lugar de eso...hago esto – al decir esto ultimo sus labios se cerraron ferozmente sobre los labios de Kai el cual se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo que Yuriy estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento...sus sentidos no daban crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos...Yuriy lo estaba besando en un salvaje y efusivo beso...por mas que trataba de reaccionar su cuerpo no lo hacia solo podía sentir las manos hábiles y rápidas de Yuriy comenzar al acariciar su pecho por sobre sus ropas...para después adentrarse en ellas para poder sentir la suave piel que se escondía bajo ellas...momento, las manos de Yuriy estaban acariciando su pecho lo cual significaba que su agarre sobre el no estaba...eso le estaba dando una oportunidad de poder salir a ese lugar, poder alejarse de toda esa oleada de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas para el...llevo sus manos al los hombros de Yuriy el cual seguía degustando sus carnosos labios mordiendo y pasando su rosada lengua por ellos….sin poder y sin querer profundizar aquel beso...que solo con besar superficialmente esos llamativos labios podía saber que eran el manjar mas exquisito del mundo, un manjar de los dioses...uno que nunca había probado nunca ni en sus mas eróticos sueños...

La mente de Yuriy se comenzó a perder entre tanta exquisitez, ya no podía pensar solo podía sentir la piel que se encontraba bajo sus dedos...las manos de Kai sobre sus hombros apretándolos fuertemente...para después sentir como este lo empujaba fuertemente provocándole un traspiés ocasionando que cayera de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

Sus respiraciones estaban levemente agitadas Kai lo miraba intensamente con un ligero e imperceptible color carmesí en sus mejillas...lo que provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Yuriy...sin decir nada Kai camino hacia su cama tomando sus ropas y caminando a la puerta de la habitación...pero antes de poder llegar a abrirla sintió unos fuertes brazos cerrarse en su cintura...no se movió para nada de su lugar ni un solo centímetro...

- ¿Qué pasa Hiwatari te dio miedo? – hablaba en su oído con una voz muy seductora...Yuriy recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Kai el cual solo se estremeció al sentir ese tibio aliento chocar con su delicada piel.

- Eres un idiota Ivanov – soltó volteando levemente para poder ver la sonrisa de Yuriy.

- Mmm tienes razón soy un idiota...un idiota que te hace estremecer – apretó mas su abrazo provocando que Kai soltara un leve quejido...

- Suéltame de una buena ves – volvió a exigir Kai tratando de quitar las manos de Yuriy de su cintura...las cuales se aferraban fuertemente a su cintura pegándolo mas al cuerpo que se encontraba a su espalda...

- Ohhh vamos Kai no te hagas del rogar sabes perfectamente que quieres esto tanto como yo – susurraba en su oído

De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un chico de unos hermosos ojos lavanda que al ver la escena una sonrisa maliciosa aparecían en sus carnosos labios.

- Vaya al parecer aquí si hay acción – su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande al ver la mirada mordaz que recibió por parte de Kai el cual...aprovecho la distracción de Yuriy pasa soltarse de ese asfixiante agarre para salir de ahí no sin antes darle un leve empujón a Bryan para hacerlo aun lado y poder salir de ahí.

Bryan siguió a Kai con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista salir...después dejo que su mirada se posara en la habitación en la cual Yuriy se encontraba...lo miraba fijamente con un dejo de reproche lo cual provoco que en una sonrisa llena de burla.

- ¿Que ocurre Yuriy...la pequeña 'ave de fuego' se revelo? – su tono de voz era muy burlona mirando como Yuriy se acercaba a el mirándolo fijamente para después sonreírle abiertamente.

- Ja, no importa...aun así es muy hermosa y es un 'ave de fuego' la cual solo yo tendré – en su voz se podía escuchar un claramente su decisión u obsesión de la cual Bryan fue testigo al ver ese hermoso brillo de decisión en los ojos de Yuriy.

- Yuriy ten cuidado por que si juegas con fuego te podrías quemar – advirtió Bryan con voz muy seria.

- Hmp...¿Solo a eso viniste? – pregunto algo molesto por la interrupción de Bryan...siempre era lo mismo con el, llegaba en el momento menos indicado y solo para decir su sarta de tonterías...por eso tenia problemas con Bryan por sus tontas interrupciones...

- Claro, solo entre para ver como abusabas de Kai – sonrió al propiciar esto ultimo

- Oye idiota no soy tu – su mirada se volvió una muy burlona – Ya déjate de tonterías y dime para que vienes a molestar...estoy muy cansado – hablo seriamente esperando así poder obtener una respuesta por parte de Bryan.

- Ohhh ahora me sales con tu 'estoy cansado'...solo vine a decirte que Boris quiere hablar contigo... – al decir esto dio media vuelta para respectivamente salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la propia sin esperar siquiera una respuesta por parte de Yuriy...el cual al escuchar esto se quedo congelado... ¿para que quería Boris hablar con el?... ¿que seria tan importante que tenia que decírselo solo a el?...

- ¿Ahora que querrá ese Boris? –se preguntaba soltando un pequeño suspiro de resignación emprendiendo su camino a lo que seria una muy larga y muy aburrida platica con Boris...

ŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљ

- Jajaja esto va a ser muy pero muy divertido... – su mirada se poso sobre un hermoso chico que caminaba a pasos largos...no sabia cual era su destino en esos momentos.

- ¿No crees que esto podría salirse un poco de control y mas sabiendo en el estado en el que se encuentra? – le pregunto mirando al mismo chico que caminaba presuroso al parecer estaba un poco molesto ya que sus movimientos eran muy agresivos en esos momentos...

- No te preocupes...esto no se puede salir de control... – una sonrisa muy rara apareció en sus labios –"O eso espero..."-

- Si tú lo dices – hablo no tan seguro de lo que decían en esos momentos –"Espero que nada malo le pase..."-

- Todo saldrá muy bien...no tienes por que dudarlo...todo estará bien – lo repitió tratando de cierto modo desaparecer por completo esa inseguridad que sentía en esos momentos...dando media vuelta emprendió su camino...seguido de cerca por su acompañante el cual solo vio a un llamativo pelirrojo alejarse en sentido contrario al que ellos iban.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento...– fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar sus mirada al camino.

ŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљ

El agua corría por su esplendorosa figura regalándole unos muy suaves toques a todo su cuerpo...eso era tan reconfortante en esos momentos después de lo que le había pasados minutos antes...pero no quería pensar en eso, claro que no, lo que quería era relajarse olvidarlo todo...el agua tibia, que pocas veces se podía sentir en ese lugar, se sentía tan placentera lo reconfortaba, tanto sus músculos algo adoloridos y tensos se relajaban completamente...

Sus cabellos caían graciosamente sobre sus ojos los cuales se encontraban cerrados en esos momentos disfrutando de esa tibia agua...sus manos retiraron con lentitud y algo de sensualidad esos mojados cabellos de su rostro...sus manos por inercia acariciaron sus labios como si en ellos se encontraba algo muy especial para el...

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo separo asustado sus manos de sus labios...dando un paso torpemente hacia atrás, su mirada tenia una pizca de miedo la cual era muy poco perceptible...tratando de olvidar lo que le ocurrió en ese pequeño y tonto momento de distracción...volvió a entrar bajo la caída del agua para tratar de terminar de bañarse.

Paso un jabón que tenia en las manos por su cuello, pecho y brazos muy suavemente...dejando un agradable aroma en su piel...al llegar a su mano derecha de la cual salía un poco de sangre...al parecer tenia una pequeña herida en ella dejo el jabón a un lado por unos momentos para pasar su mano izquierda por la pequeña herida en su muñeca derecha para acariciarla suavemente con su dedo índice...una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios al recordar la causa de esa pequeña herida.

Un suspiro salio de sus carnosos y llamativos labios para después cerrar los ojos y seguir sintiendo esas suaves y relajantes cotas de agua golpear su joven y algo cansado cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa al sentir como unos fuertes brazos se cerraban en su cintura atrayéndolo al cuerpo que se encontraba a sus espaldas...cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como el cuerpo que se encontraba detrás suyo estaba igual de desnudo que el.

- Que rallos crees que estas haciendo...suéltame – dijo al ver a la persona que se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura provocando que sus glúteos rozaran sin pudor alguno con el miembro del que lo esta en esos momentos tocando fervientemente...momento ¿que fue eso que acababa de pensar?... ¿acaso dijo que lo estaba tocando? ¿Lo estaba tocando? Su mirada bajo a su pecho donde podía ver esas blancas y delgadas manos completamente abiertas tocando su piel mojada...se sintió un poco asustado al no tener nada que cubriera su desnudes en esos momentos...se sentía demasiado vulnerable sin nada con que poder cubrir su cuerpo en esos momentos...provocando que un escalofrío le cruzara todo el cuerpo.

- Ohhh vamos Kai...no empieces con eso – susurraba lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kai para después dejar ese pequeño juego y pasar al cuello blanco y expuesto que se encontraba a su merced en esos momentos...regalando pequeños y fervientes besos los cuales provocaban en Kai pequeños escalofríos los cuales eran notablemente visibles debido a las cercanía de sus cuerpos, moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente rozando su miembro con los muy buen formados glúteos de Kai ...el agua golpeaba ambos cuerpos bañándolos y provocando que las carisias fueran mejores...

- Que me sueltes...Ahhh...- sin poder evitarlo Kai dejo escapar un pequeño gritillo al sentir como una atrevida mano se cerraba herméticamente sobre su miembro y comenzaba a estimularlo...- Ahhh...maldición – mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir como una serie de sensaciones llegaban a todo su cuerpo su mirada se empezaba a perder debido a las caricias que estaba experimentando en esos momentos...sentía como su miembro era majestuosamente estimulado y como el miembro del otro se rozaba y jugaba contra sus glúteos...

Su mente le gritaba que hiciera algo por detener esas caricias...le pedía que las detuviera antes de que fuera muy tarde...antes de que llegan mas lejos que unos simples roses insignificantes...pero vaya roses insignificantes los que estaba recibiendo... ¿o acaso a eso se le podían llamar roses insignificantes?...si esos eran solo unos insignificantes roses que seria...su mente le volvía reclamar sus acciones.

Pero que podía hacer...no se sentía capas de detener esas caricias la piel que había sido tocada se sentía arder y no era por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ambos cuerpos...su cuerpo le pedía sentir esas manos, sentir esas fascinantes sensaciones sobre todo su cuerpo...

- vamos Kai no seas malo... ¿enserio quieres que te suelte? - decía al momento de estimular con mayor velocidad el miembro ya muy despierto de Kai al igual que el suyo al rozarlo a la misma velocidad con la que estimulaba a Kai...el cual al sentir esas placenteras manos moverse con mas velocidad y ese erecto miembro jugar y amenazar con entrar en él en ese preciso momento dejo que su mente saliera a dar un paseo, ahora lo único que quería era sentir todas y cada una de esa exquisitas sensaciones - ¿Me detengo? – pregunto dejando de estimularlo y acariciarlo...

Kai dejo de sentir completamente esas manos rozando, acariciando y besando su piel...sus ojos algo nublados debido a la excitación se abrieron buscando rápidamente ese cuerpo que le estaba regalando todo ese mar de sensaciones...pero pudo sentir un calido brazo rodear su delgada cintura...al sentir esto su cuerpo se pego completamente al que seguía a sus espaldas...

- Mmm...vamos hazlo...- dijo por fin esperando sentir de nueva cuenta esas nada tontas manos sobre su cuerpo...sintió una calida boca posarse en su hombro comenzando a regalarle pequeños besos, una mano en una de sus tetillas acariciando y estrujando...mientras la otra pasaba delineando su cintura hasta llegar a su vientre en donde se detuvo recibiendo una clara queja por parte de Kai quien al sentir que su miembro no era atendido empezó a mover sus caderas sintiendo de nuevo ese no tan pequeño miembro tocar sus glúteos...y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mas.

Gemía en su oído aumentando la excitación de Kai al máximo quien solo cerraba los ojos recargando su cabeza en el hombro del que se encontraba atrás...una mano acaricio sus glúteos abriéndose paso entre ellos buscando su estrecha entrada la cual al encontrar rápidamente de una sola arremetida metió dos de sus dedos...

Kai solo atino a gritar muy dolorosamente y empujar su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente apretados debido a la abrupta intromisión en su cuerpo...sentía como esos dedos se abrían paso y comenzaban a moverse...una mano acaricio su mejilla provocando que abriera y tratara de enfocar su nublada vista la cual se topo con esa hermosa piel blanca y esos labios bien delineados...podía sentir como esos dedos se abrían paso dentro de el...al principio fue una sensación muy dolorosa pero al parecer su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la invasión en su cavidad y comenzaba a disfrutarla.

Las facciones de Kai pasaron de unas llenas de dolor a unas completamente de excitación debido al placer que sentía en esos momentos...sus ojos entre cerrados mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de retener sus gemidos de placer.

Sin mas ni mas unos labios se apoderaron de los de Kai probándolos completamente en un beso del cual Kai fue participe...ambos trataban de probar lo mas posible del otro, dejaban que sus lenguas jugaran con la del otro en una pequeña guerra por ver quien tenía el control total del contrario...Kai llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera húmeda del chico que lo estaba besando para tratar de sentir mas profundamente ese beso...aprovechando un poco la distracción de Kai saco ambos dedos de los adentros de Kai para dejar en su lugar su ya muy dolido y palpitante miembro...

Al sentir como ese miembro comenzaba a invadirlo soltó un pequeño quejido el cual fue ahogado en la garganta del otro que con mucho gusto siguió degustando el embriagante sabor que Kai expedía...su miembro presentaba un gran dolor al entrar sin ningún tipo de lubricación en esa muy estrecha cavidad...pero sabia que ese pequeño dolor pasaría...

Sentía como se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo...dolía y dolía mucho nunca pensó que le llegaría a doler tanto...es mas nunca pensó que seria penetrador nadie...tenía la idea de ser el que penetrara no el penetrado pero ahora que lo sentía dentro sus ideas cambiaban bruscamente...

- Eres...dema..sia..do es..tre..cho – decía comenzando con su deleitante movimientos de cadera..

- Yo no ten..go la cul..pa de que tu seas dema..siado gran...de –su respiración era demasiado agitada su pecho empezaba a doler...pero en ese preciso momento no le importaba solo quería poder disfrutar completamente de esa oleada de sensaciones que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir...olvidando por completo el dolor en su pecho...

ŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљ

Caminaban a pasos seguros con dirección a una de las tantas habitaciones...sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar...su altivez era mas que obvia, sus miradas derramaban mucha soberbia...nadie podía, ni se atrevería a decirle algo todos eran unos niños miedosos que le tenían pánico a el y a los castigos que eran impuestos en ese lugar...

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de uno de ellos al estar frente a la puerta que estaba buscando...con su temple irrompible abrió la puerta en contándose con una habitación completamente bacía...miro a su acompañante sin poder entender por que esa habitación se encontraba bacía.

Inspeccionando minuciosamente la habitación sus miradas se posaron en la cama que se encontraba en un completo desorden...las sabanas al igual que las almohadas se encontraban en el suelo... ¿que había pasado en ese lugar?...uno de ellos miro la cama que se encontraba al lado y se encontraba en total orden...lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era... ¿una venda? y no era una venda cualquiera era una que Kai tenía...la venda estaba algo sucia y maltratada...la levanto y la examino observando que tenia unas pequeñas y casi invisibles marcas de sangre...

Su temple irrompible cambio abruptamente a uno de total asombro al ver esas manchas...sabiendo perfectamente a quien le pertenecían...dio media vuelta para salir algo presuroso de aquella habitación...

- BRYAN!- se escucho un grito por los pasillos para después ver como dos figuras salían en buscan del chico de cabellos lavanda...uno de ellos entro ruidosamente a la habitación del pelilavanda encontrándose solo a un somnoliento Sergei que lo miraba con algo de asombro al tenerlo ahí en esos momentos - ¿Dónde esta el torpe de Bryan? – le pregunto a Sergei

- No lo se señor...no lo e visto desde que el entrenamiento termino – explico mirando al hombre que se encontraba frente a el y al que estaba entrando a la habitación...podía ver claramente sus expresiones de enfado, uno de ellos tenia su rostro levemente arrugado debido al enfado que sentía en esos momentos sus puños completamente cerrados...mientras que el otro estaba un poco mas tranquilo en esos momentos.

- Que rallos estas esperando...- dijo eufórico al ver que Sergei no se movía de su lugar - ¿Acaso esperas una invitación?...- grito mientras Sergei lo miraba sin comprender.

- Sergei...ve a buscar a Bryan y a Kai...ahora – ordeno el que se encontraba mas tranquilo

- Como usted diga señor Boris – y pudieron observar como Sergei salía en busca de ambos chicos...

Salio de la habitación igual de ruidoso como entro...eso no le estaba gustando en nada... ¿quien rallos se creía Kai?...el no podía hacer lo que quería y menos en ese lugar ya había sido mucho lo que le había soportado...sus desplantes de superioridad, sus berrinches...y sus desplantes de grandeza.

El ya le había soportado mucho...ahora no podía esperar a que Kai decidiera que mas hacer de su vida...eso no, él había tomado una decisión y Kai la tendría que respetar aunque no estuviera deacuerdo.

- Boris ten listo todo para cuando encuentren a Kai – su voz se escuchaba muy decidida y al parecer no esperaba un no como respuesta.

- Todo estará listo no se preocupe – afirmo Boris mirando por donde se acababa de ver pasar a Sergei.

ŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљ

Sus ojos estaban muy nublados, su respiración demasiado agitada...su cuerpo dolía un poco su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor el cual se confundía fácilmente con las gotas de agua...podía sentir como su cuerpo era rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que eran los único que lo sostenían en esos momentos...sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear en esos momentos...

Su respiración no volvía a la normalidad...se volvía mas agitada, sus ojos estaban muy nublados no podía ver casi nada solo siluetas borrosas...su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus pulmones exigían por aire el cual no llegaba...ya no podía sentir su cuerpo...se sentía desfallecer.

Sus brazos rodeaban esa estrecha cintura mientras sentía ese cuerpo cerca del suyo...su respiración ya se encontraba totalmente controlada, mientras que la de Kai a cada momento se aceleraba mas...no era normal ¿verdad?...

Todavía dándole la espalda a Kai analizo bien cada unos de los puntos y pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza...mientras atraía ese flácido cuerpo al propio...esperen dijo ¿flácido? pero que rallos le estaba pasando a Hiwatari...

Muy alarmado trato de voltear a Kai el cual al no tener el apoyo adecuado empezó a caer...pero antes de poder impactarse con el suelo unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por ambos brazos levantándolo y tomándolo en brazos lo llevo fuera de los baños en los cuales todavía se encontraban...

Con una diminuta toalla cubrió la desnudes de Kai mientras lo sentaba en un banco que se encontraba cerca de las regaderas de la abadía...la mirada de Kai expresaba mucho dolor al igual que su expresión...eso comenzaba a asustarlo.

- Kai... ¿que tienes? – le pregunto obteniendo por parte de Kai solo un leve pero audible quejido de dolor...mientras respiraba aun mas dificultosamente llevando una de sus pálidas manos a su pecho en donde se apretaba fuertemente...

Con cada minuto que pasaba el dolor era cada vez más insoportable...sentía como si su pecho se fuera a partir, como si fuera en cualquier momento a estallar...y estaba seguro de que lo aria...un zumbido atravesaba sus oídos eso era lo único que escuchaba en esos momentos.

El dolor era muy intenso no podía y sabia lo que ocurría a su alrededor...solo pudo sentir como era tomado en brazos y sacado del baño...

Lo llevaba en brazos cuando empezó a sentir que la respiración de Kai comenzaba a disminuir rápidamente, lo miro fijamente y pudo ver con horror como Kai tenia sus facciones relajadas completamente, sus ojos cerrados parecía dormido...todos pensarían que estaba dormido de no ser por un detalle...que no respiraba...

- KAIII...- Un grito se escucho el toda la abadía...uno lleno de dolor e impotencia al ver como entre sus brazos se encontraba un cuerpo totalmente sin vida...

**љŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦ ¿FIN? ** **ЉŦљŦљŦљŦљŦљŦ**

_ESTA ES OTRA DE MIS CREACIONES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS..._

_LES AGRADESCO DE ANTEMANO POR LEER MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS...NOS LEEMOS PRONTIS PRONTIS _


End file.
